Happy New Year And Birthday Merlin
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Merlin's birthday which always seems to be over looked when they celebrate the new year. Arthur has a plan in mind to make sure this is one birthday Merlin will never forget. Please R&R.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. I had to write a Merthur on Colin Morgan's (Merlin) birthday. It's only right. Don't you agree?**_

_**Story rated 'T' for safety. Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was the last day of the year and Morgana and Gwen along with Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Gwaine were in Merlin's flat getting it ready for the new years eve party that was to be held there that night.<p>

Normally Merlin was there helping them but Arthur planned for a surprise party for Merlin. Have a new years eve party and then at midnight after they saw the new year in, they would party and celebrate Merlin's birthday. With Merlin's birthday being on new years day he never bothered with a party but Arthur wanted Merlin to have a party this year.

Arthur knew deep down he was doing this to make Merlin happy as he still felt awful about how he treated Merlin on his birthday a couple of months ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_It was Arthur's birthday and instead of a party, Uther booked a private room in a club where he and nine of his close friends were to eat and drink and have a good time. Once Morgana learned that Uther was paying, she took to not only drinking as much as she could, but inviting others from the rest of the club to drink and eat as well._

_Arthur had opened all of his presents and when he opened Merlin's and saw that it was a watch and looked as though it took two weeks of Merlin's wages, Arthur put it on and drew his best friend into a hug and thanked him smiling when Merlin told him he has one more thing for Arthur and he will tell him later when everyone has gone and then he can decide what he wishes to do._

_Once his dinner party was over and with Arthur and Merlin being the last to leave. Arthur thanked the manager for all his trouble and both he and Merlin left, deciding to walk home rather than get a taxi._

_Reaching Arthur's place first. Merlin stood and watched as Arthur let himself into his own flat and then turned to see Merlin watching him._

"_What's the other thing you have to give me? What I am to decide what to do with it?"_

_Merlin took hold of Arthur's hand and lifted it to his chest and rested it over his heart. "My heart Arthur. I give you my heart because I love you Arthur. I have for a while now."_

_Arthur in shock snatched his hand back. "No Merlin. I am not like you. I am not gay. I shall never return those feelings."_

"_I was hoping that-"_

"_That all that might change once you told me how you felt?"_

"_Well...yeah."_

"_Then you thought wrong. I could never love you Merlin. I like you as a friend but that is as far as it will go."_

"_Arthur I am not blind. I see it in your eyes you feel more for me than friendship, you are only denying it because you are not ready and too afraid to admit to yourself."_

"_Don't act even more stupid than you already are Merlin. If that is what you think than you are more blind than you realise." Arthur looked Merlin up and down in disgust. "Thanks for ending my birthday on a cheerful note." Arthur said before slamming the door in the face of his oldest and closest friend._

_Arthur slammed the door and leaned against it, hands covering his ears and his eyes shut tight whilst Merlin was knocking on his door. "Arthur please? Arthur? Talk to me, let me in. Please Arthur?" Merlin must have stayed there about ten minutes banging on the door before finally giving up and going home._

_It was three weeks later when Arthur saw Merlin properly again. He wanted to apologise for that night and what he said but Merlin wouldn't go near him. It was only when he confided in Morgana did she trick Merlin and ended up locking them both in a room so Merlin had no choice but to listen to Arthur apologise and let him down as gently as he could._

_Even though Merlin said he forgave him, Arthur knew he hadn't really as he never acted the same around Arthur since._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>"I don't know why we just can't go shopping for my present tomorrow Arthur."<p>

"Tomorrow the shops are shut with it being new years day."

"The day after then."

"No Merlin because that is when the January sales start and it will feel as if I am using that to buy you a present. Things are less than half price so it looks as if I haven't got you much."

"Arthur you always do that every year anyway. Why is this year so different?"

When Arthur avoided Merlin's gaze and looked away, Merlin stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Arthur?"

"I want to make it up to you Merlin. I still feel horrible for what I said to you a couple of months ago."

"Don't be Arthur. I said I am fine now and that I no longer hurt."

"You still sometimes sit stiffly when I am next to you."

"Well I will do Arthur. I can't just fall out of love with you like that. It takes time."

"You still love me?"

"Yes Arthur. I do." Feeling the awkwardness, Arthur cleared his throat and started walking again, dragging Merlin with him. "What shop first then?"

* * *

><p>After hitting a few shops and getting some jeans and trainers and a couple of tops for Merlin, who said that Arthur shouldn't have but Arthur insisted. Arthur took Merlin for something to eat.<p>

The plan was to keep Merlin from his flat until seven o'clock and then take him back. It was only four so Arthur had a plan. Have something to eat and drink, go back to his flat and take Merlin with him and then go to Merlin's home where the new years eve party and Merlin secret birthday party was.

The first thing Arthur did when they went to the restaurant was order himself a stiff drink. He was nervous about tonight. Just after midnight Arthur always made a speech and Arthur was nervous as this one was to be a lot different to what the speech normally was.

After having something to eat, Arthur and Merlin went back to Arthur's flat where Merlin waited whilst Arthur changed into the clothes he was to wear for the party. "Arthur isn't it just better to pick up the clothes you are wearing? We are going to have to get my flat ready and hurry up about it because you insisted on keeping me out for so long. You can shower at mine." Merlin had said.

"It's alright Merlin." Arthur had reassured him before setting off again. As he and Merlin got into his car Arthur couldn't help but notice that Merlin hadn't taken his eyes off him. And Arthur found that he couldn't help but smile at that fact.

* * *

><p>They finally reached Merlin's flat where Merlin was rushing to get his keys from his pocket to unlock the door, mumbling under his breath about Arthur keeping him out all day and now he would have to rush to get everything ready, all the while he was getting angrier as he saw Arthur with a smug look on his face at the sight of Merlin complaining. "What is so funny Arthur?" he snapped.<p>

Arthur laughed and chucked one arm over Merlin's shoulder whilst he used his free hand to open the door Merlin had just unlocked. "You are. My friend." he answered, pushing the brunet into his flat where he jumped when everyone jumped out of nowhere.

Merlin turned back and looked at Arthur. "This is why you kept me out all day?"

"Yes Merlin. The party you hold every year always goes on until about four in the morning so this is the new years eve party and soon after midnight..." Arthur pulled one of the banners down that has the words 'Happy new year' on it to find a banner underneath that says 'Happy birthday' on it.

Merlin smiled and looked around his flat at everyone, thanking them all. "Don't thank us Merlin." Morgana said. "This was all Arthur's idea."

Merlin looked behind him at Arthur to see the blond smiling at him. "Let the party begin." Merlin announced, laughing when Gwaine cheered louder than the rest and said 'about time' as he made his way over to the big bowl of punch that Morgana made.

* * *

><p>Just like all the previous new years eve parties Merlin hosted, he made his way around everyone to make sure everyone was alright. He kept checking on Arthur to make sure he was alright.<p>

"I am fine Merlin. You needn't bother asking me every five minutes."

"Sorry Arthur, it's just that there are a load of single good looking women here and you haven't even looked at one of them all night."

"What's wrong with that?"

"A lot when that is all you seem to do when out partying. What's changed?"

"Me Merlin."

"Don't you like women anymore then Arthur." Merlin asked, laughing at his own joke but quickly quietened down when Arthur didn't so much as smile at Merlin's joke.

"You don't do you?"

"No Merlin."

"You like blokes now?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Who do you have your eye on then?" Merlin asked as he started to look around the room at the single guys there.

"You Merlin."

Merlin turned his head and looked shocked at Arthur.

"Don't Arthur."

"Don't what?"

"Say things you don't mean because you still feel terrible for what you said to me weeks ago. I told you that we are fine now Arthur. Please don't say things that will not only make you regret what you say, but give me false hope and let my heart be broken again in the long run."

"Broken again?"

Merlin had to look away as the look of sorrow on Arthur's face was killing him. "Please Arthur. This is a new years eve party and after that my birthday party. Just...Just no more talk about it and lets forget it and enjoy ourselves."

"But Merlin."

"Please Arthur. By you continuing to remind me how sorry you are is only reminding me more of how I felt." Merlin murmured as he left Arthur standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night Arthur did as Merlin asked. He forgot their conversation and had a good, he laughed and joked and mingled with different people. Five minutes to midnight Arthur went in search for Merlin and found him out in the hallway outside his flat. "You alright Merlin?"<p>

"Yeah. Just thought that I would come out here for the new year."

"And see the new year in alone? Why?"

"Gwaine. He said he would seek me out at the countdown and said that the way he kisses will not only make my birthday but it will make my year as well."

"Seems sure of himself doesn't he."

Merlin chuckled. "I normally don't mind kissing someone to bring in the new year but you know what Gwaine is like."

Merlin heard the music stop from inside his flat and Morgana shout out 'ten seconds to go.' Merlin looked at Arthur. "Don't you want to go in and find someone to kiss?"

"Nah. I'll stay here and keep you company."

They both heard everyone from inside the flat count down and shout 'happy new year' to each other.

"Happy new year Arthur."

Arthur slowly walked over to Merlin and stopped when their chests were touching. "Happy new year Merlin. And happy birthday." Arthur said as he inched his head forwards, eyes glued to Merlin's lips.

"Thanks." Merlin whispered, meeting the blond the rest of the way and engaged Arthur in a sweet kiss which quickly turned heated and needy.

The shouts from inside the flat asking where the birthday boy was didn't even make them both pull away. It only made them hold onto one another more tightly. It was actually Morgana's squeal that made them pull apart and look to the side where she was stood watching them both with her hands clapped together, big smile on her face.

"About time I must say." she said before looking at Arthur. "Especially for you. You have only been in love with Merlin here for about a year and not wanting to admit it because you was scared."

Merlin turned back to face Arthur. "You have been in love with me for a year and said nothing when I told you I loved you months ago. Heck I even told you this morning that I love you."

"Okay as for when you told me on my birthday I was still in denial and incredibly stupid and this morning I didn't want to tell you then even though I wanted to because I wanted to wait until your birthday party."

"It's my birthday party now Arthur."

Arthur smiled and cupped Merlin's face with his hands. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin barely whispered before attaching his lips to Arthur's once more. Morgana smirked and walked back into the flat. "Where is Merlin?" Percival asked.

"He is busy out in the hallway." she informed the crowded room.

"Doing what?"

"Groping Arthur." she snickered as most of the guests went rushing past her to see Merlin in the hallway.

Gwaine was the first one back in. "Merlin groping Arthur? Where was you looking? Arthur has Merlin pinned up against the wall."

* * *

><p>When air was needed both Merlin and Arthur pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. "Wow Merlin. Why did I deny you for so long."<p>

"Because you are a clot pole."

"Hey!"

"But you're my clot pole Arthur."

"And you Merlin. Are mine. You hear that? _Mine._"

"Yes Arthur. All yours." Merlin reluctantly pulled back and took Arthur's hand in his. "Come on. There is a party going on without us."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and wrapped his arms around the brunet as they both stumbled back into Merlin's flat, laughing as they nearly fell over because Arthur was refusing to let go of Merlin.

* * *

><p>The longest that Arthur spent away from Merlin was when he gave a speech, wishing Merlin a happy birthday and thanking everyone for roping in and helping to get everything ready. He was straight back to Merlin's side then. Arms around Merlin's waist whilst his face was buried in Merlin's neck.<p>

The party was was planned to last until about four in the morning like it always was, but when people saw that Merlin and Arthur never let go of each other, everyone left early, leaving Merlin's birthday presents and cards and wishing him a great day, promising to see him in a couple of days as they all guessed that now he and Arthur were together they would be spending Merlin's entire birthday in bed.

After the last guest left, Merlin shut the door and leaned against it facing Arthur who smiled and made his way towards Merlin. "Happy birthday baby." Arthur said before attaching his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin held on tight to Arthur and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Arthur who held him in place and headed for Merlin's bedroom. "Morgana seems to think that you will be spending your birthday in bed with me." Arthur said between kisses. "You have no objections to that do you?"

"Absolutely not Arthur."

Arthur stumbled into Merlin's room, dropping the brunet on the bed. Once they had both stripped to nothing, Arthur crawled onto the bed and laid above Merlin. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
